The Talent Showcase
by Diana Crescent
Summary: Hidden talents that Penny has. Definitely a Penny/Sheldon romance.
1. The Sonata

Okay, I think Penny is really under-rated by the writers. She's absolutely my favorite character (or at least in a tie with Sheldon) and I think she needs to be given a little more credit.

This takes place after The Wheaton Reoccurrence, and is AU from there..

**The Talent Showcase**

**Part One: The Sonata**

"_**Life is like a piano…what you get out of it depends on how you play it."**_

Diana Crescent

The piano had been delivered last week. The old keyboard in the corner had been replaced with a real piano, but this was the first time she'd been able to sit down at it. Her fingers were itching to play a real piano since she had moved to California. She still played, occasionally, when she went home for a visit, but that had been since Thanksgiving of last year. Eight months.

It was after work, the clock showing 12:30 in the morning on a Sunday. Oddly enough, Sheldon was waiting on her. After breaking up with Leonard, he seemed to be the only one still speaking to her, still wanting to be around her.

Honestly, it was as if Sheldon was her only true friend.

Leonard not wanting to be around her, she could understand. She had broken his heart into tiny pieces.

Raj and Howard…that had hurt, but she guessed she might have deserved it. Raj didn't talk to her anyway and Howard…well, she hadn't exactly been patient with them.

But losing Sheldon out of this…that would have killed her.

He was her best friend. He helped her whenever she needed it, be it lending her money to allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

Even now, hours past his bedtime, he was waiting to walk her home because she'd gotten stuck with the late shift and wasn't comfortable with her going home by herself.

Sheldon watched as one tragic, quiet tear made its way down her face. Penny was not made for crying. And she certainly wasn't made for crying over Leonard. She was supposed to be happy. But in the few months since she couldn't tell Leonard that she loved him, and had lost the friendship of the other three, she hadn't smiled or been happy. The light wasn't in her eyes anymore.

He wanted the old Penny back, and was trying to draw her out of the shell she'd put around herself. He would have felt better about the whole issue had she gone out and gotten a new boyfriend, but she hadn't. She went to work and went home. She took on more hours at the Cheesecake Factory, stopped going to auditions, and certainly stopped shopping.

He believed her finances had improved considerably.

At the beginning, Sheldon had followed his friends' example and avoided Penny, despite his having placed her into his schedule and life. After a couple of weeks of this, he consulted his mother on the protocol. His mother had said Penny was just depressed. That she was the one being broken up with, not the one doing the breaking up. Sheldon didn't see how that was possible. Mary had asked her son who had left Leonard's side in this whole shakable. He'd said Penny. Mary asked who left Penny. His only reply had been "Everyone." His mother had pointed out something so obvious from over a thousand miles away, when he—Sheldon Lee Cooper, PhD—was only across the hall.

That's when he'd changed schedule. Right after talking to his mother, Sheldon went out and bought ice cream. He'd come back, grabbed Star Trek, the original, first season, and let himself into her apartment.

Penny, who'd been on the couch, had stared at him like he'd gone bat-crap crazy. He'd assured her he wasn't, and had proceeded to apologize profusely for his behavior.

The didn't eat the ice cream and they didn't watch Star Trek. She did hold him and cry, like he'd come back from the dead.

For once, Sheldon had held her, and simply said, "There, there" occasionally.

They'd gone back to routine after that, with the minor exception of him now coming to her apartment instead of her coming to his.

He had thought Leonard would be angry with him, but the shorter man had just nodded and said he was glad that Sheldon and Penny were still friends. That he'd been worried about their blonde neighbor, and how she was doing.

So now, three months later, he was sitting in the Cheesecake Factory well past his bedtime, waiting on said neighbor to move away from the piano. She sat at it, with such a look of longing on her face that Sheldon wondered what she could possibly be thinking.

Penny was such a mystery to him. Him! Of all people, Sheldon Lee Cooper, the future winner of a Nobel prize; smartest man in the Western Hemisphere (the world, even), mystified over a woman.

But not just any woman, Penny.

Though he wanted to go home, he waited. Afraid to disturb her now.

A few keys coughed out a sound, as she pressed the keys gently down, as if she was scared to death someone would hear and be angry.

Penny looked away and scoffed. She didn't know what she was doing still sitting here in the dark. But her hands itched to play, and Sheldon was being patient for once.

So she put her hands back, and felt another tear roll down her cheek. She found formation at middle C and finally played the song that her soul had been playing on repeat the last few months.

Sheldon's breath stopped a little as Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" wafted through the still, warm air.

The only sound in the entire restaurant was the sad, mournful notes, swelling up, taking over all the oxygen from the room.

She played the tune perfectly, and from memory, as her eyes were tightly closed, and Sheldon doubted seriously that she could have seen through her tears anyway.

Each note was a shimmering silver dust hung in their air. Penny could see them dancing blue and purple in her mind, like fabric in moonlight.

She finished the tune after the first movement, and carefully folded her hands into her lap.

She gently got up, and walked out, knowing Sheldon would follow.

As they got into her car, she was silently screaming for him to say something.

And Sheldon, for once able to sense that, simply said "Penny, your check engine light is still on."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Please review

Also, look up Horowitz's performance of "Moonlight Sonata"

.com/watch?v=MzXkPQJOexU


	2. Check Engine

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Couldn't wait to write the second, so here you go!

**The Talent Showcase**

**Part Two: Check Engine**

"_**It's a never ending battle of making your **____cars__** better and also trying to be better yourself."**_

Diana Crescent

It had been two months since she played the piano for Sheldon, and he'd been nagging her to go get her car checked out since. He'd become very protective as of late, constantly giving her reasons to do the things he wanted her to do.

She figured if she had her car checked at AutoZone, he might get off her case. So what if this had been her first Saturday off in God knows how long?

It ended up being the catalytic converter. She figured if she was going to have that changed, she might as well check the fuel pump, fluids, and change the oil and air filter.

By the time she got home, at ten, she wondered what the hell she was even doing, spending all of this money. But maybe if she got this taken care of, Sheldon would stop being so nosy.

She wanted to surprise him more than anything. As she slowly put her car on the ramps to get under it, she thought about her reasons for not telling him. She didn't really have any.

She slipped her earphone in and turned on her iPod to the audio book version of _Hamlet_.

She had enrolled in college…or, well, back in college. She'd gotten through her basics in Omaha, but had left before finishing. She had transferred those credits to Pasadena City College, and had started taking literature and acting classes. She was enrolled in Into to Theater, Fundamentals of Acting I, History of Theater, Masterpieces of Drama, as well as Voice and Movement. She figured that in a year and a half, she'd have an Associate in Theater.

Penny crawled under her little red, cloth-topped jalopy and grabbed a wrench. She let her mind get lost in the story of the Prince of Denmark, and began taking her exhaust system apart.

She wasn't exactly sure why she had enrolled, except that she was tired of what she had. Which was nothing. Her grandfather had said "If you always do what you've always done, you'll always get what you've always gotten." Penny was tired of getting what she'd always gotten. So, she knew that the only way to get an audition wasn't to lose more weight (Sheldon had baulked when she mentioned losing a couple of pounds back in July, and she hadn't really been too serious), it wasn't to be the prettiest (as typically the people at auditions were pretty), and it certainly wasn't to keep hoping (lord knows that hadn't worked for her). So she'd done the only logical thing she could. She'd decided to take a couple of acting classes. A couple of acting classes had somehow turned into a five, which had somehow turned into a degree plan.

She'd spoken to an advisor, who'd been very blunt (something Penny appreciated) in telling her that it would be best if she took literature classes as well as the drama classes. That becoming knowledgeable about literature would help her acting. Penny had taken the advice and signed the paperwork.

So now, as she had put her acting career on hold for some much needed tuning up, she had taken more hours at work to cover tuition and books. As it was, she was at class through day, work at night, and a great deal on weekends.

She got every other Saturday off, and now she was spending it working on her car.

This past week had been mid-terms, and she'd done extremely well on all of them, which had pleased her to no end.

She gradually worked through the afternoon, replacing the converter, checking and cleaning her fuel pump system, checking the transmission, replacing wiper blades, tuning the alternator, before she realized that she had listened to Hamlet at least three times and could say them almost with the tape.

Penny cleaned up and decided that she could finally change the oil and oil filter.

Penny was on her back, beneath her car when the boys arrived home from paintball that evening.

"Penny? What are you doing?" Sheldon asked softly, bending over to look under her car and at her face. The boys, several feet behind him, were just as interested, though somewhat less than pushy due to their behavior over the last five months.

They had asked Sheldon how they could make up to Penny while at paintball today, and he said he'd talk to her.

"I got my check engine light checked, and I fixed the problem. Now, I'm changing my oil." She didn't figure mentioning the air filter or fuel pump were important at this time.

"I didn't know you knew how to work on cars."

"I rebuilt a tractor engine when I was twelve, Moonpie. I have two brothers and a father who all love cars. Between all of that, I've picked up a thing or two."

"She's beautiful and she's good with cars? Dude, she really is perfect," Howard whispered before he could filter it.

Leonard just nodded. "Yeah, but that's the past for me." After five months, he was starting to mend. Raj and Howard smiled slightly at him, glad they could now be friends with Penny again, if she'd let them.

Despite it being October, the weather was a warm 85 degrees, and Penny had been working up a sweat. As the sun sank, though, she started to cool off. She got out from under the car, careful to collect her tools as she did so.

Penny glanced at the three other boys behind Sheldon, and looked away, ashamed to be caught in their presence. Ever since she'd broken up with Leonard, she hadn't been able to be near them, despite them coming into the Cheesecake Factory every Tuesday night before and after said breakup. As a waitress, she could treat them as any other customer. Here, though, it was different. Here she was just Penny.

Penny poured the new oil into her car, before closing the hood. She started up her car. She slowly pulled it off of the ramps, and listened to it purr.

"The engine light's off," she whispered, her voice crackling a little.

"Would you like to come have supper with us? We're having pizza and having a "Firefly" marathon," Sheldon said gently, but firmly.

Penny looked at the others, who all smiled in a welcoming manner. Even Leonard.

She looked down at her nails. "I'd love to, but…" _I have a six paper to write for next Friday_ "I'm filthy. I've been working on my car all day."

"You have twenty minutes to take a shower, after that I'm coming to get you," Sheldon said, his eyes showing no nonsense.

Penny sighed, and smiled. "Help me carry my tools up, Superman?"

"Certainly."

Sheldon bent and took up her surprisingly heavy tool box while Penny gathered her trash and tried to get her car ramps.

"Here, let me help," Howard said, grabbing two of the ramps.

"Thank you," she said in a small, unsure voice.

Howard smiled at her in a way that he hoped was kind and not creepy. He'd finally seen how much they'd broken Penny. He'd also seen how much she needed Sheldon, and decided that while Penny was showing that luscious (he was still Howard after all) body, he'd apologize to the taller, neurotic man for giving him crap for "betraying" Leonard.

Raj and Leonard grabbed the final two ramps and toted them upstairs to 4A.

Leonard smiled. Everything was going to be alright after all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Please Review


	3. The Argentine

Again, had to work on this while I had it in my head. And I know, I should be working on The Psychic Vortex Continuum.

**The Talent Showcase**

**Part Three: The Argentine**

"_**Don't dance for the audience; dance for yourself."**_

**Diana Crescent**

Penny was going out. She'd survived her first and second semesters. No, she'd thrived, passed them with a success that left her breathless, giddy, and stunned. She'd been complemented by professors for her acting ability. She'd made dozens of new friends. She believed in herself for the first time in a long time.

She had so much energy ready to burst out that she was sure she would explode if she stayed in tonight. She didn't care if it was Thursday. She'd aced her last final today and she didn't have to be in to work until eleven tomorrow. Her manager, at seeing her excitement about school, had given her the night off, provided she worked a double the next day.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Penny."

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Penny."

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Penny."

She opened the door, lilac colored robe fastened around her tightly. "Moonpie?"

"It's Thursday," he said, frowning a little at her lack of clothing, her face covered in green goop, and her hair in curlers.

"It's Anything Can Happen Thursday."

"Well…yes. We ordered Italian."

Penny bit her lip. "I'm going out."

"You have a date?" Sheldon whispered.

"No. I wanted to go dancing. I'm taking myself dancing," she whispered back.

"That sounds lovely," he replied. "I'll just tell the others you won't be having dinner with us tonight."

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come dancing with me? I'm not going with anyone, and it would be nice to have company."

"We've already ordered the food though…"

"I'm not going to be ready for another hour. I can eat with you guys, and then we could go."

"Will I have to dress for the occasion?"

Penny smiled, feeling her facemask crack a little. "Not if you don't want to."

"What color dress are you wearing?"

"Black."

"I shall dress accordingly."

"Alright. When will the food be here?"

"In approximately forty minutes. Forty-three minuets and seventeen seconds, if Howard maintains the speed limit."

"I'll try to be ready by then."

"I too, shall be ready by then," Sheldon said, going back into the apartment.

Penny smiled and ran into her apartment, throwing off her robe and wiping her facemask off.

IIIIII

Forty minutes later she was putting on her earrings (her only jewelry), and clipping a red Penny Blossom in her hair.

Her dress was modest enough for the streets, but had a wicked slit up the left, front side, going up to a red flower on her hip. She'd put on her bloomers, to be on the safe side. The dark pantyhose added to the effect, and on her feet were real dancing shoes, black high heels with straps.

Sheldon knocked again in his sweet and particular way.

She didn't know when it had become sweet, but knew that it had happened between April of last year and April of this year.

She opened the door, only to stare in shock—though not as quite as much as Howard, Raj, and Leonard were displaying.

Sheldon was wearing a black suit with a red tie, as well as dancing shoes.

Sheldon was just as shocked. He knew Penny was beautiful, but the way the soft fabric clung to her curves and the slit to her hip had him counting primes.

"Are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah. Let me grab my purse."

Sheldon waited for her, and followed her in the apartment, while the boys stood dumbly out in the hall. Sheldon merely raised his eyebrows at them.

They shuffled in awkwardly, and floated on the perfume of Penny's skin. Something floral and sexy.

Penny and Sheldon ate in their usual seats, his on the far left side of the couch, her directly beside him.

It was a difficult task for Sheldon because her practically bare leg was pressed into his, mostly to keep her as far away from a flirty Howard as possible. Her hair was also spun into an elaborate twisted bun at the nape of her neck, allowing her perfume to more freely disperse throughout the room. A fact which definitely did not escape his notice. He wondered briefly if it was new, and if not, why she didn't wear it more often.

"I thought you couldn't dance, Sheldon." Leonard said vaguely, glancing at his roommate.

"I said I don't dance, not that I couldn't. I actually dance quite well," Sheldon said, spinning another bite of spaghetti on his fork.

Penny smiled, slowing eating her lasagna. Of course he did. How could they doubt, after all, he was Sheldon.

"You like quite fetching tonight Penny. Those shoes do great things to your legs," Howard said, eyeing a little more thigh than leg.

"Thank you Howard," she said patiently.

"Do you often go dancing? I should tell you that I can do a mean polka if you're interested."

"I rarely go dancing. And I don't like polka, Howard."

"Well, if you ever want to learn…"

"I know how to polka Howard. I don't like to."

"Oh."

Raj leaned over and whispered in Howard's ear.

"No Raj, I won't teach you how to polka."

Sheldon sat his plate down. "Alright, I think that's enough."

Penny put her own dinner down and stood. "You ready then?"

"Definetly," _not._

"Alright. See you guys later!" Penny said, leaving with Sheldon.

"So are they dating?" Raj asked.

"I don't think so. I mean, come on, it's Sheldon," Leonard said, though he seemed unsure.

"You're right. They're just going as friends. That's why she dressed up so nicely," Howard said patronizingly.

"Yeah, and Sheldon _doesn't _dance," Raj reminded them, eyebrows raised very seriously.

"But it's Sheldon."

Howard and Raj merely nodded and went on eating. Leonard did have a really good point.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Penny sat next to Sheldon at their table, watching the other couples dance to a polka.

"Go figure," she said quietly, sipping on her iced tea.

Sheldon was staring at her drink with something akin to shock. "I have noticed something."

"What's that Moonpie?"

"You have ceased to consume alcoholic beverages lately. I was wondering why that was."

Penny blushed, not really wanting him to know the reason. "Well…" _You don't drink, Sheldon, and I wanted to try and be the kind of woman you might want, even if I'll never be smart like you. _"I guess I just don't see the point in drinking anymore. Besides, I didn't come here to get drunk. I came here to dance. Not only that, one of us has to be the designated driver, and as you don't drive…"

Sheldon merely nodded, smiling faintly at her explanation. "I'm very proud of you Penny. You've managed to kick a very serious habit. I commend you for it."

"Thanks, Sheldon."

A waltz started up, and a tall, broad shouldered man walked up to her and asked her to dance. She glanced at Sheldon, who nodded that it was fine with him.

Penny went to the floor with the gentleman, wishing it was her Moonpie. Somehow between last October and now he'd become _her_ Moonpie. That was something she didn't ever want him to find out.

Sheldon watched as Penny kept the correct form and time with her partner. She was lovely on a dance floor, almost as if she'd always been on one.

Penny allowed herself to be lead through the waltz with this man, but couldn't really lose herself in the music. Honestly, she'd rather sit and watch with Sheldon than be lead through a dance with Robert Downey Jr. And if that wasn't saying something she didn't know what would.

The next waltz started and she declined the offer, walking back to her scientist. If he ever found out about that one, she'd die.

Sheldon complimented her technical ability when she got back.

"How did you learn how to dance, Moonpie?"

"My mother thought it would be a good way to keep me from building death rays and robots when I was twelve."

"I'm guessing you had just built a robot."

"No, I'd conducted my experimentation with stairs and my father broke his clavicle."

Penny snorted. "So you took dance?"

"Yes, for about a year. I took ballroom dancing."

Penny smiled, thinking of the twelve-year-old who must have wanted so much to build a time machine to get out of that one.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Sheldon asked softly.

"I started taking ballet and jazz when I was three. When I was nine, my sister got married. Everyone had to learn how to waltz. I decided I wanted to stay in ballroom lessons, and took them until I left Omaha."

The second waltz had ended and a small accordion started playing. A tango was announced, and Penny eyed her table partner. "Do you know how to tango, Sheldon?"

"I do indeed."

"Would you like to tango with me?"

Sheldon briefly wondered if there were a double entendre in there, but then he wasn't good with those sorts of things. So he simply smiled and stood.

Penny sighed. She didn't figure he'd get the double meaning, but it really shouldn't have surprised her. Sarcasm was still giving him hell. Sexual innuendo probably wasn't something he'd ever dreamed of trying to pick up.

They walked out to the dance floor, the music picking up a piano, a violin, and a couple of muted trumpets.

Penny eyed him as they stood apart, slowly circling one another. Penny held out her hand. Sheldon grabbed it and pulled her forcefully to him. His other hand found her waist, while her other found his shoulder.

He started leading her backward while holding her close. He swept her into a twist, her feet twisting through his, his feet moving hers. He swept her swiftly, and surely, up into a small lift. She twisted her hips, their legs lifting in a playful cat and mouse.

The music deepened, as a snare drum was added, and she lifted her leg to his shoulder. Sheldon spun her effortlessly, his strength marveling her.

The both sunk to the floor, his right leg stretched out between hers. She slowly brought her leg around his, and back to her body as they crept upward. She turned away, but he grabbed her, bringing her back to his body. He took them both forward again, her head turned backward to look at him. He spun her three times, quickly, and she was again facing him. Her leg hooked around his waist, and he moved backward, stretching her forward. She flung her leg out to the side, and their hips and feet were twisting again, several steps to the side. Her legs twined into his and he spun her effortlessly as the music came to a close.

Around them, everyone began clapping. They hadn't noticed that they were alone on the floor, with an audience, until now.

Penny and Sheldon both blushed at the attention. Penny migrated quickly into his arms, which closed around her protectively.

"Let's go sit back down," he said.

Penny nodded into his shoulder, and let him lead her back to their table.

No one else asked her to dance that night. She and Sheldon didn't stop holding hands either.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How was dancing?" Leonard asked, pausing the Halo match when Sheldon came in much later that night.

"Excellent. Penny is a very talented dancer."

"Really?" Raj asked, somewhat surprised that _Sheldon_ would give such a nice complement.

"Indeed. Her waltz was perfect, and her tango was exquisite," he said, walking to his bedroom, glad they couldn't see him blushing. "Goodnight all."

Raj, Howard, and Leonard all watched him leave, before looking at each other.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Review please.

I'm not a dancer, so I don't know all the technical names. I have, however, been watching tango videos on youtube all morning in order to describe the dance.


	4. Patchwork

Okay, apparently this one is NOT going away.

**The Talent Showcase**

**Part Four: Patchwork**

"_**What I make with my hands, I give of my heart."**_

**Diana Crescent**

Penny sighed as she put the finished touches on her wrapping paper. It was hard to believe that she'd managed to finish their Christmas gifts so soon.

Heck, it was hard to believe it was Christmas again.

Things had only heated up since she and Sheldon had gone dancing. She hadn't had a Thursday off since, but that didn't seem to bother her. Every now and again, she'd go over to the boys' apartment (when Leonard, Howard, and Raj weren't there) and dance with Sheldon.

It didn't seem to bother him.

In the last seven months, she'd finished her associates in English and theater. She'd been devastated (to the point that Sheldon wanted to know if she was relapsing) and hadn't known what to do. A friend from her Intro to Shakespeare class had solved that problem for her. She'd asked if Penny was going to transfer to USC.

It wasn't something Penny had thought about before. Actually moving on to the big-girl college. She still hadn't told Sheldon about Pasadena City College. But the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. So she'd done some research, gotten her finances in order, and applied to double major in English and theater. So she was a late applicant. That hadn't stopped her from getting in. They'd accepted her and she'd spent the last six months paying off her tuition and fees.

While the good news was that she was amazingly half-way through with her junior year, and currently four semesters from completing a double major (she'd killed herself with hours, taking shortened classes, on-line classes, and still managing regular classes and work), she was as poor as a church mouse, despite the two dollar raise at work and all the extra hours.

Which was what had brought her panicking about Christmas back in October. She didn't have enough money to buy Christmas presents. Her mother, bless her, had solved that problem for her.

She'd been kind enough to remind Penny that besides teaching her the piano (she was a piano teacher and REFUSED to have a child that couldn't play), she'd also taught her daughter to quilt. Her mother sent her some fabric and her old sewing machine the next day, overnight.

Penny had gone to garage sales, estate sales, and fabric stores finding the rest of the fabric that she needed and had begun sewing (after the fabric had gone a round in the washer).

She'd designed a different quilt for each man, paying close attention to their likes and dislikes.

For Raj, she'd included images of Hindi folklore, religion, and culture. She'd also been sure to add stars and moons and planets for the astrophysicist. His blanket was dark blue and white, as she knew he liked those colors the best. For Howard, she'd included buildings, engineering equations (which had been a pain to find, and then cut out and sew), and pictures of planets with little space shuttle things around them. She'd made his blanket black and red to match his room. For Leonard, she'd put cellos, equations, and lasers on a light blue and red blanket.

For Sheldon, none of that seemed to be enough for her. So she'd called his mother and told Mary her Christmas plan. Mary thought it was a sweet thought, and told her that Sheldon loved physics and loved superheroes. Penny ran with that.

She'd put several Batman symbols and Superman symbols on the patches before hunting up some string theory equations and physics equations. She'd gotten a headache, but she'd also managed to embroider them on the other patches. Just for good measure, she sewed his full title in the center in her best cursive script. It read in her loopy, far too girly handwriting "Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, PhD" and she kept smiling when she looked at it. His blanket was white with multi-colored patches spiraling out from the center like a galaxy.

She'd splurged on boxes, wrapping paper, and ribbon. She was nervous, and hoped the guys liked their presents. She glanced at the clock. Sheldon had said they were meeting at noon on Christmas Day to exchange gifts.

Penny had stayed up all night in order to finish Sheldon's blanket. She hadn't slept in over 24 hours and was almost positive that she wouldn't get to sleep very much this afternoon. It didn't help that she had to be up early in order to be to the Cheesecake Factory tomorrow. She was working extra over the holidays in order to get through another round of tuition.

Penny stood, stretched out her sore muscles, popped a few joints and went to take a hot shower. She dressed for the occasion and tried to hide the dark circles as best she could. When she could do no more, she sighed. At least it looked like she was just tired, rather than in a severe state of sleep deprivation.

She had trouble carrying all of the boxes, but managed to knock on the door of 4B with her foot. Sheldon grabbed all of the boxes and sat them down. He took one look at Penny and frowned at her. She looked sleep deprived.

"What?"

"How much have slept lately?"

Penny sighed. Damn. "I had to finish something last night."

"After we continue with the inane exchange of lagniappes, you should find time for a circadian cycle."

"Are you saying I should take a nap?"

"Yes."

"I will Moonpie, but not until we open gifts."

He nodded and went back to rearranging the presents in order of size. Raj and Howard had brought theirs over the day before.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes, Penny?"

"Lagniappe is when you something is given without the expectation of a return. We are expecting a return."

Sheldon's head popped up and he stared at her for a minute. She cursed for that minute. It had been a damn Vocabulary Building class that she'd taken back in January for four weeks. She wasn't supposed to say anything. Damn the sleep deprivation.

"Very good Penny!"

"Thank you."

Sheldon went back to rearranging, while Penny sighed, her head dropping back against the couch. He waited on her to fall asleep, but she didn't. She seemed determined to stay awake.

Noon ticked slowly closer, and Howard and Raj arrived. Leonard had gone to pick them up thanks to Howard's scooter and Raj's car being in the shop due to an experiment gone so very wrong.

"Alright, are we ready?" Howard asked, clearly wanting to dive into the presents. He may be Jewish, but he loved getting presents—Christian holiday or not.

"Since you seem so eager, you may pass out the gifts," Sheldon instructed.

Howard sighed, and began dolling out boxes according to the name tags.

Penny smiled. The boys had gotten each other technical gadgets. They seemed to be saving the biggest boxes (hers) for last. She decided to be different and started with the biggest first. It was from Raj, who had gotten her a new DVD player (hers had gone out back at Thanksgiving, and she'd yet to replace it).

"Thank you Raj!" she said, smiling brightly.

He cleared his throat and whispered "You're welcome."

Everyone stopped opening presents. Her eyes popped out of her head. "Raj, you spoke to me!"

He just nodded, unable to do it again.

She leaded over Howard and kissed Raj's cheek gently. "That was a lovely present too."

He smiled and she leaned back. Howard's nose went with her, sniffing deeply with his eyes closed.

"No, no. Thank you Penny," Howard murmured to her.

She scooted closer to Sheldon, who glared at Howard.

Her next present was from Leonard. He'd gotten her the complete set of Star Wars. She smiled.

"Thank you Leonard! Now I won't have to borrow yours so much."

"You won't have to borrow ours at all," Sheldon said, confused.

"I know Moonpie, but I like to mess with you. It irritates you when I borrow it."

Sheldon's mouth tightened but said nothing.

She didn't kiss Leonard's cheek, but she did smile at him and wink.

Next was her present from Howard. It was a pink digital camera. "Oh wow, Howard! Thank you so much."

"I was thinking we could use it sometime…maybe later perhaps," he said with his eyebrows wiggling.

"No."

"Worth a shot."

Last was her present from Sheldon, in a card. The card was a typical Christmas one, with the Grinch on the front. The note inside mentioned making his heart grow three sizes. She'd nearly cried at that. But also inside was a certificate. A year's membership to a ballet studio. Not lessons, but she could go when she wished and dance. She did cry at that.

Penny flung her arms around Sheldon and whispered "Thank you" several times. She kissed his cheek and backed off of him.

"You dance ballet?" Leonard asked.

"Since I was three. I haven't been able to practice or perform since I moved here."

"I'm glad you like it," Sheldon said, clearly uncomfortable with the affection.

Uncomfortable in a way he hoped no one picked up on.

Finally, the boys opened their presents from her.

"You got us blankets…thanks Penny," Howard said, studying the design with a little confusion.

"It's a quilt," she corrected, quietly. Feeling small and wretched. They'd gotten her great gifts, and she'd brought them quilts, like children.

"You made me a quilt," Sheldon whispered, his Texas drawl coming out. "No one's made me a quilt since I had the chicken pox when I was six."

Penny smiled. Sheldon appreciated it, and that's what counted. "I thought you might like it."

"It's perfect," he said, gently touching the embroidered formula between a bat signal and the Superman emblem. He hugged her to his side and smiled his sweet boyish smiled.

"I'm glad," she said, starting to cry again.

"These are wonderful Penny. You must have spent a lot of time on them," Leonard said, half glaring at Howard, half looking at her kindly.

"I wanted to do something a little more special this year."

Raj smiled at her. He'd kicked Howard behind her back, though she was pretending she hadn't noticed. "Thank you, Penny. I like it very much."

She smiled at Raj. "I'm glad, Raj."

Howard smiled and said, "I've never had anyone make me a quilt. I'll be sure to cherish this forever." He winked and sniffed the fabric, smelling her on it.

"Howard, remind me to check your hormone levels," Sheldon said, shaking his head.

Penny was laughing, glad that they were at least trying to like them for her.

Penny began picking up trash, trying to keep busy. Though she wasn't as engrossed or as deaf that she didn't hear their whispers.

"How did you know it was handmade?" Howard asked.

"I know a handmade quilt when I see one Howard. Besides, it's not like you can just go out and buy quilts so personalized. Judging by the size and detail put into these, I'd say she's been working on them since at least October."

Of course Sheldon would know how long she'd been working on them.

"I feel awful. All we did was buy her things. She put so much effort into our gifts."

"It's not about the effort, Raj. It's about the thought. You each bought me something I would have never bought for myself, and in doing so, you've given me wonderful gifts. I love each one," Penny said quietly from the kitchen, where she was getting lunch ready to serve.

Raj jumped, but smiled at her.

"It's just, we're not any good at crafts. Not like this, anyway," Howard said, lamely.

"That's alright Howard. I'm not any good at science. That's what makes us unique," she said, smiling.

Sheldon smiled at her, and walked her over to the couch. "You promised you'd take a nap."

"If you want me to go…" she said, not quite understanding.

Sheldon sat her next to him, and pulled her against his side. Her breath hitched, but when he covered her and himself with his new quilt, she breathed deeply. "You haven't slept well in the last few weeks and now I know why. Leonard can take care of lunch. You take care of you."

Penny shivered and snuggled closer to his warmth. She smiled, and quickly drifted off to sleep, watching Sheldon trace the formulae on the patches.

Howard, Raj, and Leonard all sat agape at their friend's change. But then, it was a wonderful thing to get such a unique and perfect gift.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hope you liked this one!


	5. The Shrew

This is the next to last chapter guys!

**The Talent Showcase**

**Part Five: The Shrew**

"_**Acting is a matter of giving away secrets."**_

**Diana Crescent**

Penny was almost positive that she was having a heart attack. She was at CalTech, in Sheldon's building, pacing down the hall from his office. Every now and again, she would glance over at his office door, just to make sure he hadn't wandered out.

It was now or never. She had to tell him that she was going to school. Because if she didn't tell him, he wouldn't come. If he didn't come, he'd never see it. If he didn't see it, she'd never forgive him. Which was completely irrational, because it should be herself she was never forgiving. But damn it, he was supposed to be a genius—called himself one—and he hadn't figured it out by now.

Penny started trying to breathe evenly, trying to ward off the pending attack—be it her heart or panic.

She'd gotten the part. Back in February, she'd gotten the part in the play. The lead part. The _title_ part. And now it was May and Anything Can Happen Thursday, and the last day she was going to be performing. Thank God finals had finally (no pun intended) come; due to rehearsal, she'd had to cut back on her hours, which had NOT been a good move financially.

Penny glanced at her watch. She had to be there in three hours. That meant she had two hours to tell him. Not that she hadn't already been here for a couple of hours. The security officer she'd been nearly arrested by was amazingly understanding. Though if he worked in the same building as all of these physicists, that wasn't surprising.

Dr. Gablehauser had also been understanding when she'd finally told him it was Sheldon Cooper. He was actually a very nice and pleasant man. She wondered why Sheldon disliked him so much.

Penny squatted down and began breathing. Hyperventilating was never fun, no matter how good she was getting at it lately.

Penny closed her eyes and steeled herself. She marched straight to Sheldon's office and walked in.

Sheldon and Raj were both standing, staring at whiteboard.

"Hello Penny," Raj said, surprise on his face. He'd been doing much better since Christmas, and had even been able to talk to a girl at the bar last week. He'd been drinking water.

"Hello Raj. I need to speak to Sheldon. Alone."

Raj looked between them, but saw that Sheldon was just as confused. Raj left the room and Penny closed the door.

Raj quickly texted Leonard and Howard to come have a listen, and pressed his ear against the door.

"Sheldon, I need you to sit down."

"Alright," he said, still confused by her behavior. She looked a little wild, and seemed short of breath.

The flush in her cheeks was stunning, but the look in her eye made him nervous.

"You might be mad about what I'm about to tell you, but I need you to understand."

Raj's eyebrows were going up to his hairline. Howard was going to be right after all; they had been seeing one another.

He quickly hushed Leonard and Howard and mouthed "I think Penny's going to tell Sheldon that she's pregnant."

Both men placed their ears to the door.

"Oh God! Did someone break into our house again? My comic books? Were they stolen?"

"No, sweetie, it's not like that!"

"What is it then?" Panic was licking at his throat.

"About two years ago, I started back to college at Pasadena City. I was going to only take a couple of acting classes. The next thing you know, I transferred my credits from Omaha to here and enrolled full-time. I finished my associates degree in English and theater last summer, so I decided why stop there. I got accepted to USC, and I'm currently majoring in English and theater. Which brings me to why I'm really here. Back in February, they did a casting for _The Taming of the Shrew_ and I got a part, and tonight is the last night I'm performing and I want you to be there. It's Anything Can Happen Thursday, Sheldon so please tell me you're going to come. If you don't, I'll understand."

She took a deep steadying breath. It hadn't been that bad.

Sheldon just looked at her.

"So you're not pregnant?" Howard shouted through the doorway.

Penny looked confused, but let it go…for now.

Sheldon looked decidedly calm. He got up swiftly and hugged her to him. "I'm happy for you, and of course I'll come. What part did you get?"

Penny sank into his warmth and strength. "The Shrew."

Sheldon laughed a little 'hehe' and mumbled something about it being fitting. She giggled at that.

"So you're not mad?"

"No. Though I don't quite understand why you didn't say anything before."

"I didn't want to start something and then end up failing. I was so sure I was going to fail, that I wouldn't make it. But now I'm not. I've got three more semesters to go and I'll graduate college."

Sheldon stepped back and smiled at her. "I'm very happy for you. And proud of you."

She smiled again. "I'm proud of me too."

In that moment, Sheldon realized that Penny had needed this for herself. Needed this to feel something better, to get somewhere better. Though he saw the study of literature not as academic as science, she had still needed courage to do what she had. And he supposed that if he were to mention his thoughts about literature, she'd somehow manage to prove him completely wrong. That was a scary thought.

"Can we come too?" Raj shouted.

Penny laughed. "Of course. I've got you all seats. Even one for Bernadette," she shouted back. "And don't worry. I made sure they are the best seats in the house."

Sheldon smiled, brought her back into his arms and absently kissed her temple.

Penny sighed, and pressed herself closer to him.

She loved it when he was like this. Loved him.

"You should have told me sooner, I'd have been there opening night."

"Everything goes wrong on opening night. I didn't want that."

"Did it?"

"Did it what?"

Sheldon smiled. He could feel her heart racing and the little sighs she somehow kept making. He'd looked up the symptoms months ago. He knew Penny was in love, and was just waiting on her to make the move. "Did it go wrong?"

"No."

"Then you should have told me the next day."

"I wasn't being logical Sheldon. I haven't been logical in a long time."

"I'd like to know when you've ever been logical."

"Are you two done making out?" Howard shouted.

Penny blushed, and stepped away. Sheldon just grinned deviously. "Almost. Give us a few more minutes."

"Sheldon!" She squeaked.

"Whoa, do you think they're really making out?" They heard Leonard say.

"Let's check," Raj replied.

Somewhere between Leonard's comment and Raj's comment, Penny had gotten her own devious grin, which had frightened Sheldon not any small amount, and stepped forward.

The three boys opened the door to find Sheldon's arms wrapped around Penny, and her mouth firmly on his.

"Shiva take you," Raj muttered, handing five dollars to Howard.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night, the boys and Bernadette all took their seats, waiting on the show to begin.

Sheldon had taken the middle seat, after determining that one to be the most optimal of the five.

He'd been unable to stop thinking about that kiss—a long-lasting peck, really—that had taken place in his office, before she'd sashayed out, winking at the others as she did so.

He'd been too stunned to answer the questions that the others had had. Only enough mental capacity to tell them that it had been a joke she'd played on them and their relationship just wasn't like that.

Behind stage, Penny was a nervous wreck. Not about the play, but about her friendship with Sheldon. What if she'd completely destroyed it? She'd called his mother just to make sure she had an ally on her side. She didn't expect Meemaw to answer the phone.

She'd told her the entire story, and had come out the clear winner. Meemaw (who relayed the entire story to Missy and Mary) had told her not to worry. If Sheldon even thought about giving her a strike or three for that one, just to call, and they'd take care of it. They also told her to call and tell her how the finale went.

Penny rather liked Sheldon's Meemaw (who insisted on Penny calling her that), and found more and more love for Mary and Missy, who had giggled through the whole story.

"Penny?"

"Yeah, Grace?" Penny asked, turning to look at the director.

"Everything's going to be fine. Just pretend your friends aren't out there, if it makes you that nervous."

Penny smiled and nodded. Grace knew _most_ of the story involving her friends. She didn't know about the kiss.

Before long, the curtain was up, and Penny was waiting for her part.

III

Sheldon watched, disinterestedly, through the first two induction scenes. It was finally that he sat up at the beginning of Act One, scene one, when the young man playing Tranio said, "Master, some show to welcome us to town."

It was at that moment, he knew, that Penny was to come out as Katharina.

And she did, looking messy, sloppy, and every inch a proud-minded shrew. He watched with rapt attention as the play began unfolding before them.

Penny, hands on her hips, walked confidently forward. "I pray you, sir, is it your will to make a stale of me amongst these mates?"

Her voice was clear, powerful, and strong. Cool and contemptible. Haughty and stubborn. Demanding, and every inch a shrew. She was completely believable, and it was only her first line.

"I'faith, sir, you shall never need to fear. I wis it is not half way to her heart; but if it were, doubt not her care should be to comb your noddle with a three-legg'd stool and paint your face and use you like a fool."

"Wow, she's good," Howard whispered, only to be shushed by his friends.

The play continued swiftly forward, and before long they were in the second act. Katharina (no longer was she Penny; Penny had transformed completely and totally) was dragging Bianca out by her tied hands, demanding which suitor it was that had Bianca's heart. That is, until their father had saved Bianca.

Katharina was raging, showing the deep envy and heart-breaking neglect she suffered. "What, will you not suffer me? Nay, now I see she is your treasure, she must have a husband; I must dance bare-foot on her wedding day and for your love to her lead apes in hell. Talk not to me; I will go sit and weep till I can find occasion of revenge."

Her voice was full of tears and sorrow, anger and strife. Sheldon was captivated. It was no wonder she'd come to seek her fortune. Penny was to acting as Sheldon was to physics.

Sheldon was illogically angry at the actor playing Baptista for making Katharina cry in such a manner.

Leonard made a brief mention that this was better than the movie, and why didn't the theater sell popcorn.

Sheldon and Raj both shushed him.

The actor playing Petruchio came along and began telling of how he would woo Katharina, and Sheldon's stomach curdled. Logically he knew it was acting, but he couldn't quite get his stomach to settle.

Her performance was still outstanding, and he was still caught in her web, no matter how much his heart ached.

"I will attend her here, and woo her with some spirit when she comes. Say that she rail; why then I'll tell her plain she sings as sweetly as a nightingale; say that she frown, I'll say she looks as clear  
As morning roses newly wash'd with dew; say she be mute and will not speak a word; then I'll commend her volubility, And say she uttereth piercing eloquence; if she do bid me pack, I'll give her thanks, as though she bid me stay by her a week; if she deny to wed, I'll crave the day when I shall ask the banns and when be married. But here she comes; and now, Petruchio, speak."

Penny returned to the stage, still looking wild and untamable.

"Good morrow, Kate; for that's your name, I hear."

"Well have you heard, but something hard of hearing; they call me Katharina that do talk of me."

"You lie, in faith; for you are call'd plain Kate, and bonny Kate and sometimes Kate the curst; but Kate, the prettiest Kate in Christendom, Kate of Kate Hall, my super-dainty Kate, for dainties are all Kates, and therefore, Kate, take this of me, Kate of my consolation; hearing thy mildness praised in every town, thy virtues spoke of, and thy beauty sounded, yet not so deeply as to thee belongs, myself am moved to woo thee for my wife."

"Moved! in good time: let him that moved you hither remove you hence: I knew you at the first  
you were a moveable."

"Why, what's a moveable?"

"A join'd-stool."

"Thou hast hit it: come, sit on me," he said getting on one knee.

"Asses are made to bear, and so are you."

"Women are made to bear, and so are you."

Sheldon was excited. She really was magnificent. His hands had gone cold and clammy, he was so excited.

"Yours, if you talk of tails: and so farewell," Katharina continued, never realizing the effect she was having on her audience, drawing them so completely in.

"What, with my tongue in your tail? Nay, come again, good Kate; I am a gentleman," he said, cockily strutting forward, his hands behind his back, his pace slow.

"That I'll try," she sneered and struck him across the face.

To Sheldon (and everyone else), the play just got better and better.

As the play neared its end, he found himself so completely awed by her performance he was terribly sorry he hadn't brought the flowers here. He'd called his mother and asked her if she thought roses would be suitable for Penny's performance, or should he get her lilies as she preferred.

His mother said Penny would probably receive a great deal of roses from others tonight, and to go with the lilies.

Sheldon had ordered three dozen and left them in her apartment for a surprise. He figured three dozen lilies would be difficult to carry with all the roses. And there wasn't enough room in her car anyway, as it was.

It finally came to Katharina's monologue.

Her costume was elegant. A deep, muted blue that set off her skin and hair perfectly. She bowed before the audience, before standing again, angled in such a way that she could look straight at Sheldon. Her eyes caught his, and his breath stopped.

The lights on stage went dim and focused on her completely.

"Fie, fie! unknit that threatening unkind brow, and dart not scornful glances from those eyes, to wound thy lord, thy king, thy governor. It blots thy beauty as frosts do bite the meads, confounds thy fame as whirlwinds shake fair buds, and in no sense is meet or amiable. A woman moved is like a fountain troubled, muddy, ill-seeming, thick, bereft of beauty; and while it is so, none so dry or thirsty Will deign to sip or touch one drop of it. Thy husband is thy lord, thy life, thy keeper, thy head, thy sovereign; one that cares for thee, and for thy maintenance commits his body to painful labour both by sea and land, to watch the night in storms, the day in cold, whilst thou liest warm at home, secure and safe; and craves no other tribute at thy hands but love, fair looks and true obedience; too little payment for so great a debt. Such duty as the subject owes the prince even such a woman oweth to her husband; and when she is froward, peevish, sullen, sour, and not obedient to his honest will, What is she but a foul contending rebel and graceless traitor to her loving lord? I am ashamed that women are so simple to offer war where they should kneel for peace; or seek for rule, supremacy and sway, When they are bound to serve, love and obey. Why are our bodies soft and weak and smooth, unapt to toil and trouble in the world, but that our soft conditions and our hearts should well agree with our external parts? Come, come, you froward and unable worms! My mind hath been as big as one of yours, my heart as great, my reason haply more, to bandy word for word and frown for frown; but now I see our lances are but straws, our strength as weak, our weakness past compare, that seeming to be most which we indeed least are. Then vail your stomachs, for it is no boot, and place your hands below your husband's foot. In token of which duty, if he please, my hand is ready; may it do him ease," she said, kneeling down, stretching out her hand, staring at Sheldon, though to many it seemed she was facing Petruchio.

Sheldon stopped breathing again. There it was. All the confirmation he needed.

He nodded to her, and smiled.

She bowed her head, hiding the smile that was trying to bloom across her face.

The play ended swiftly, and Penny came back for a simple bow. What she got was a standing ovation and at least five dozen roses.

Sheldon was indeed glad there were lilies in her apartment.

III

Penny smiled, and again turned down the offer to celebrate. The only one she wanted to celebrate with was waiting to walk her to her car, despite is being 12:30 and hours past his bedtime. He was still sitting in his acoustically optimal seat.

She was back to being just Penny, with her simple jeans, a (surprise surprise) Superman tee-shirt, and a light jacket. Make-up done normally, and hair swept up into a curly pony tail. All complete with a pair of simple ballet flats. Much different from Katharina, but still very much apart of who Katharina was.

She gathered her roses and walked out on stage, finding the only remaining audience member there.

"You were magnificent."

Inside, Penny warmed considerably. Despite the standing ovation and the outrageous number of roses, she'd needed him to confirm it. She was a real actress. And a damn good one at that.

"Thank you."

"Shall we go?"

"Yes."

Sheldon simply took her roses, and walked beside her up the center aisle and out of the front door.

On the way to her car, she shyly told him, she'd been offered a part in an upcoming city play, but had turned it down in order to finish her degree. She couldn't afford another play until next year.

Sheldon stopped behind her as she opened the driver side of her car. She carefully placed the roses in her backseat and turned around to find him much closer than she had predicted.

Sheldon didn't say anything, simply stared. Penny stared back, eyes occasionally moving from his eyes (oh, God, those eyes) to his lips.

She sincerely hoped he'd kiss her.

And he did.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

One more talent to go…


	6. The Piano

Alright, here we are. The Epilogue.

**The Talent Showcase**

**Epilogue: The Piano**

"_**Choose your wife as you wish your children to be."**_

**Diana Crescent**

Sheldon smiled as he signaled the movers to the exact spot of where to place his anniversary gift to Penny. According to the internet, it was traditional to get a wife a musical instrument for a 24th wedding anniversary. So he'd gotten her a baby grand, a considerable upgrade to the second-hand upright they'd bought on their six-month anniversary.

Besides, Kate was taking that one to Pasadena.

In twenty-four glorious years, Penny had given him three children. Their oldest, 23, was Katharina Lee Cooper, PhD. She had studied at MIT, before teaching at Cambridge, but had eventually moved back to Houston to research quarks with her father. Unlike Sheldon, Kate had had a mother who had refused to allow all of her genius to get in the way of her life. She hadn't gotten her first PhD at sixteen. She'd gotten it at eighteen. She'd had to incorporate dance, piano, and soccer into her life.

Sheldon was tremendously proud of his daughter for being so normal and still maintaining such a high IQ (187). She had also accepted a position at CalTech recently, and was moving from their home in Houston into a certain apartment 4A. Sheldon just hoped Pasadena could handle her. The good Lord knew Texas couldn't.

Their middle child was 22. Isaac Newton Cooper was a senior at the University of Texas, working toward a career in Architecture. He was also the starting quarterback of the UT football team. He was as tall as Sheldon, but far more heavily muscled. While he hadn't been a beautiful mind genius, he was incredibly practical, and definitely a visionary in his field (football and architecture). Just like his mother. Sheldon was also very pleased with his middle son, despite not being a genius. Instead of physics (as he and Kate had bonded over), he and Newt had bonded over football. He'd been surprised to find he'd enjoyed the game far more than he'd thought he would. Penny had said it was because his son was involved, not the PeeWee division in Galveston. He thought that had summed it up quite nicely.

Their youngest child was 20, and a sophomore at UT. Malcolm Luke Cooper was, like his elder brother, not a beautiful mind genius. He was, however, extremely good at math and business and was currently double majoring. The boy was a math savant, and had taken over the "accounting department" of Penny Blossoms at ten. He'd taken over the "business department" at fourteen. He was also incredibly computer savvy. Sheldon had yet to protect his computer well enough that Luke couldn't hack it. Amazingly, they'd bonded over this too, even through the trouble Luke had gotten into at school because he'd hacked the school's system. Sheldon still maintained that she school obviously needed to be more stringent in their firewalls.

All three of them were watching Sheldon rearrange the living room to accommodate the new piano. All three of them were in various states of amusement.

Kate, for the most part, thought it was incredibly sweet. Newt thought his father was being neurotic. Luke was wondering when his father was going to figure out the angle of the piano was all wrong for the acoustics of the room.

He glanced at them, smirking. He knew the angle was all wrong, but Penny would want the piano there so she could look out the window and watch and talk to her children while she played. Sometimes it wasn't about science, it was about happiness. And happiness wasn't always logical. He'd learned that in twenty-four years.

"Dad," Newt said, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, Newt?"

"Where _is_ Mom?"

Sheldon smiled, his devious side showing. "She went out shopping for tonight's _celebration_."

Various sounds of disgust, ranging from gagging (Luke) to "Dad!" (Kate) when through the room.

"Bazinga. She went to get her hair done. We're going to the ballet."

Penny was right. That was never going to get old.

"So you bought her a piano _and _you're taking her to the ballet. Smooth," Kate said, nodding her head. She was so happy for her parents that it wasn't funny. "Hope you two are taking notes."

Newt and Luke, both at least a foot taller than their petite, blonde sister, glared.

Sheldon tried not to laugh, but looking at the three stare down one another was too good.

Newt and Luke were both well over six feet tall, and had his dark hair with Penny's green eyes. Kate was smaller, like her mother, with the blond hair and blue eyes.

"Luke here's the only one that needs to take notes," Newt grumbled.

"Um, excuse me. I seem to recall that you're the one who can't seem to date a girl longer than ten minutes," his lanky youngest said.

"Every girl out there is completely into the whole football thing. When they find out I actually have a brain, and I'm a decent guy, they leave. Not my fault."

"Technically, based on your reasoning, it is your fault," Kate said, clearly seeing the missing piece of logic.

"So I should be a complete douche?"

"No, you should find a different type of girl. One that doesn't like football, likes guys with brains, and wouldn't mind a decent guy."

Luke's eyebrows came together. "Are there girls like that?"

"Yes. My friend Bethany…although she does like football. Just not you."

"Not seeing the point here Kate."

"I think what Kate is trying to point out, is that you have given out the wrong signals, or simply that others have given out the wrong signals about you. Bethany, who has never met you, assumes that you are the typical college quarterback based on word of mouth. While this is a wrong assumption, it is a logical one. I would suggest trying to change your image," Sheldon said, fiddling with the position of the coffee table a little.

Newt rolled his eyes. "And why should I change for one girl?"

Sheldon didn't know if now was the time to tell him that Penny had already taught the girl how to make his mother's peach cobbler (Newt's greatest weakness, and the tribal scourge of the Cooper men) just as Mary had taught Penny. It was a recipe, and rite of passage, passed down from Mother-in-law to daughter-in-law, and the men folk were never allowed to see it. At Kate's look, he figured he ought not to.

"It's not about changing for the girl son; it's about the girl changing you."

Luke and Newt both looked flummoxed, and Kate just beamed at him.

"Bethany's coming over tonight to help me pack. You can meet her then. She's really cute. She's about my height. She's got brown hair and eyes. She's got glasses, but with all the reading she does, it was only a matter of time before she had to get them."

Sheldon, who had met (and rather liked) Bethany, noticed that she'd forgotten to mention that Bethany was somewhat like the Katharina after whom Kate was named. The girl was all country—having grown up with seven older brothers on a wheat farm and cattle ranch in the panhandle. The girl could talk to him in Mandarin Chinese and to Penny about rebuilding tractor engines. To Sheldon and Penny, she was perfect for a daughter-in-law, and perfect for Newt.

"How do you even know her?"

"She works in the library at UT. She's studying 19th century Russian literature and is fluent in four languages."

Newt rolled his eyes. "Great. Thanks. I'll be so glad to meet her."

Luke was trying not to laugh.

"I'd stop laughing Luke. You're probably next."

Sheldon wasn't about to tell them that indeed he was. Penny had found that one when he ten. She was a small, sprite of a thing that had been in Kate's dance lessons, about four years her junior. She was currently a freshman at UT, studying graphic design while dancing for a local ballet company. She was an up-and-coming Prima ballerina. Penny and her mother were constantly getting coffee. Penny thought Lauren and Luke would be perfect for each other. Lauren's mother agreed. Sheldon had met her as well, and had had to agree that Penny could pick them.

Lauren had known the cobbler recipe for years.

Judging by Kate's look, he'd keep that a secret too.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Penny sighed deep in thought as she drove home. Her hair and nails were done for tonight and she was really looking forward to the ballet, but she didn't know how she was going to tell Sheldon.

He'd taken it in stride when it came to the boys, but Kate was her daddy's little girl. She didn't think it would go over so well. Honestly, the boys were boys; they could handle what was thrown at them, be it footballs, finals, or wives. But she was dreading seeing Sheldon's face when he found out that Penny had picked out Kate's future husband. She wasn't quite sure about Kate, but she expected the girl already had a hunch. And she didn't seem to mind the choice.

He was _perfect._ She just knew it—deep down in her gut.

A month ago, she'd gone with Kate to look for an apartment in Pasadena. They'd found out that, by some strange twist of fate (it was really funny how life worked out sometimes), her old apartment was for rent. They'd gone to look at it, and Penny couldn't help but be nostalgic. ("You know, you were conceived in this apartment." "Oh my GOD, Mom! Really? Did I REALLY need to know that?")

They'd been standing in the living room, door open when a young (late twenties) man brought out the key to the apartment in 4B, after climbing the stairs. ("Well, it might have been in his apartment." "Mom!")

That outburst had brought a look from said young man.

Penny walked out, and said, "I'm sorry, but I was just wondering. How long has the elevator been broken?"

His head tilted to the side, "Thirty-three years, seven months, twenty-three days, eighteen hours, nine minutes, and thirteen seconds."

Penny had frowned. They'd never fixed it?

"Is that the elevator Uncle Leonard…"

"Shh. Yes, dear. How did you know that it's been exactly that long?" she asked, still not looking at her daughter. She finally took a good look at him.

He was tall, maybe taller than Sheldon (though not by much), and good looking, in that nerdy kind of way that she loved so much. He was wearing a vintage Iron Man t-shirt, a white, long sleeve undershirt, with a pair of dark wash jeans. His hair was dark, cut neatly, and he had beautiful brown eyes. He also had a messenger bag strapped across his chest. While lanky, there was a quiet strength to his shoulders, and his forarms.

"Judging by the layers of dust, rust, and evidence of a rocket fuel not mixed properly, that was the time frame I was able to conclude."

Kate was too busy looking at the elevator.

"I'm sorry. My name is Penny Cooper. This is my daughter Kate. She's moving in next door."

"Mom, I'm totally not moving into the apartment you just told me I was conceived in."

"Yes you are. Besides, I told you, it may well have been his. Although, it may have also been the laundry room."

"Mother!"

"Bazinga."

Kate turned then, to make a snarky comment, but stopped at seeing the (gorgeous!) man. He looked incredibly ill at what her mother had just said. She didn't think she could blame him.

"I'm Kate."

"I'm Dr. Montgomery Callum. Call me Mont."

Kate frowned a little. She knew the name, knew of the man, and knew of his work. He was considered to be the smartest Physics genius since her father. With her coming in a close second. And only because he'd gotten his PhD at fifteen. He'd also won the Stevenson award a year before she had.

Penny was grinning widely, standing between them. They'd give her _beautiful _and _smart_ grandbabies when they finally got around to it.

"So you won't be moving into 4A?" He asked, nervous he'd breached protocol. He was in uncharted territory, but his roommate John wasn't here to save him.

"No, I'll probably move in, after I get over the weirdness," she said, nodding. "And disinfect. Everything."

"Sweetheart, it's been over twenty-four years."

"Don't care Mom. That weirdness won't go away until the entire apartment as been sanitized and sterilized."

"While your sentiments are illogical, I do understand the basis for such actions on your part," Mont conceded, fiddling oddly with his bag.

Kate just smiled.

"So! Mont. Are you from Pasadena?"

"No ma'am. I'm from Kentucky. My parents breed and train horses," he said shyly, his southern drawl coming out a little in saying that.

"We're from Texas. Houston, actually. Well, I'm originally from Omaha. But I moved out here to get into acting. I met Kate's father instead. In this building actually!"

Mont nodded, his head a little jerky. He was trying to be polite. Kate almost pitied him. Almost. He was now the focus of her mother's attention (meaning she wasn't) and she wondered what the older woman was up to.

"I never did quite do much acting, but I did some. I turned down the part in a TV show to raise my family. After we moved to Texas, my husband is originally from there, I didn't do any more acting."

She left out that she had started writing plays instead. She had several currently on Broadway, and had done tons of directing at the local city playhouse. She was huge in the modern literature scene. Several of her plays had even become movies.

Kate just smiled. "Mom, I'm sure Dr. Callum would like to go eat his supper now."

Penny looked down. Chang's Chinese. "Is Chang's still around?"

Mont simply nodded. "It's a well-known establishment."

"Do you eat it often? Is it still good, I mean?" What she wanted to know is did he have a psychotic tendency to stick to a routine.

"I eat Chang's every Friday. And sometimes on Anything Can Happen Tuesdays."

Penny knew then he was _definitely_ a keeper.

"Well, thank you so much Mont. You're so kind to stay and chat with me. I'm glad to know Kate's neighbors will be such nice young men."

Kate blushed.

Mont frowned. "How do you know I have a roommate?"

"You have two boxes, and that apartment has two bedrooms. You're not wearing a ring, so I assume you're available. If you had a female roommate, or some sort of girlfriend, she'd be here with you this evening."

Mont raised one eyebrow. "You are correct, Mrs. Cooper—"

"Penny, dear."

"Penny…I have a roommate. John. He's currently on his way home from work."

"Well, I guess we had better be leaving. Kate, say goodbye to Mont, dear."

"Dr. Callum," she said softly, looking at him from under her lashes. She nodded and followed her mother down the stairs.

Penny was headed down the stairs, already buzzing with excitement.

"Will I see you at CalTech soon, Dr. Cooper?"

Kate, already starting down the steps after her mother, turned back to look at the man on the landing. His brown eyes were intense and clinical. And something else. "Enjoy your evening Dr. Callum."

He nodded briskly and disappeared into his apartment. Oh yeah, she was _definitely_ taking 4A.

IIIIIIIIII

Penny and Sheldon were on their way to the theater, she was still smiling crazily at the gift of the piano. God bless her whack-a-doodle, he really knew how to make her happy.

She figured, though, now was the time. In the quiet of the theater, she knew he wouldn't make a scene.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes, Penny?"

"Sweetheart, what I'm about to say with probably upset you some. But I want you to think about it first."

"Alright," he said. He'd been waiting on this. Ever since she'd come back from Pasadena, she'd been thinking over something in her head. Kate had been staring off into space much more as well.

"I found Kate a husband."

Sheldon took a deep breath. That was not what he wanted to hear, but he guessed it was going to happen eventually.

"Tell me about him."

"His name is Montgomery Callum—"

"The theoretical particle physicist?"

"Yes, dear."

Sheldon thought he could breathe again. Dr. Callum was highly respected, and well on his way to achieving a Nobel prize. Very acceptable.

"Alright. Sounds good."

"Don't you want to know anything else?"

"No. I trust you. He's a scientist whose work I respect and admire. He's said to be slightly eccentric, but all-in-all a decent man with high moral values. He has an excellent work ethic. Leonard also says he's the modern version of me."

Leonard Hofstadter was now the head of CalTech, taking over from Gablehauser some years ago. He and his wife Stephanie (the red-haired doctor) still lived in Pasadena.

"So that's it. You trust me?"

Sheldon looked at Penny and just smiled. "Penny, you have many talents. You can play the piano, practically rebuild cars from scrap metal, dance, sew, and act. You can ride a horse and lasso cows. At the same time. You can write, direct, and manage a business when our son lets you. But you have four very specific talents that are the most valued to me."

Penny smiled. "And those are?"

"You are an excellent wife and mother. Which does require a great deal of talent. You are also a fantastic matchmaker. Just look at Howard and Bernadette, Raj and Missy, and if his reaction was anything to go by, Newt and Beth. I have no doubt that Luke and Lauren will follow quickly. Kate and Dr. Callum—"

"Mont."

"Kate and Mont, as far as I am concerned, are a case that I trust you implicitly in. Not only that, over the years, you have become an excellent judge of character. And I am completely certain that you would not find this man so perfect for our daughter if you did not believe him to be a good man. These are traits you have passed down to our children, and I have truly enjoyed helping you raise them. Kate will know a good man when she sees him, just as you have."

Penny's bottom lip and chin quivered. It was times like these she wondered what on earth had taken her so long in seeing what a good man Sheldon was. "I love you."

"I love you too Penny. Even more than physics."

Now he'd gone and done it.

She performed a perfect u-turn.

"Where are we going."

"Home. We can kick the kids out for a few hours."

Sheldon smiled. "Now that's the best idea you've had all day."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As it turned out, Newt and Beth got married a little over six months later.

Luke and Lauren were best man and maid of honor. They'd eloped the night before, though had yet to tell anyone.

Kate had brought Mont along as her date for the wedding. He and Sheldon had discussed physics all day.

Sheldon liked Mont a great deal. He agreed that it would be another year or two before Kate wore him down completely, but they were definitely going to be married before the decade was out.

A year or two was an over-estimation. Or, at least, they'd underestimated Kate. Eight months later, she'd called to say she was pregnant, and they were getting married. Sorry they hadn't given any heads up, but it was a spur of the moment thing.

Sheldon had baulked. Penny had sighed.

She'd pointed out that the same thing had happened to them.

Sheldon said he should have known. He'd cursed apartment 4A for weeks after.

Kate had assured her it _had_ been the laundry room. Penny didn't think Sheldon ought to know that. She also didn't think that Kate (or Sheldon for that matter) ought to know it had been the _kitchen_ of 4B either.


End file.
